1. Field of Art
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer resource management. Specifically presented are methods and systems for computer resource access control and user identity administration.
2. Description of Related Art
Sharing and distribution of information has become the main focus in the computer age. Modern sharing and distribution methods and systems provide resource access regulations. This allows for increased security, reduced operational costs, and improved usability of shared and/or distributed resources.
Companies and agencies providing information would benefit from resource access regulations provided by sharing and distribution methods and systems. For example, these organizations may regulate their employees' access to various corporate data to control who can access what resource. For instance, an employee portal system may be protected with a username and password, but for a more sensitive HR self-service application that deals with sensitive data, users may be required to be authenticated using an RSA SecurID® token, thus providing a higher level of security to more sensitive resources or applications. Therefore, access management solutions have been developed to implement regulations for accessing resources for resource providers.
Access management solutions may provide centralized authentication, authorization, and auditing to enable single sign-on and secure access control using enterprise resources. For example, Oracle Access Manager, a product of Oracle International Corporation of Redwood Shores in California, is configured to support Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP), Customer Relationship Management (CRM), and Collaboration suite applications.
Generally, access managers authenticate users and systems attempting to access resources protected by access managers with authentication methods using different types of credentials, such as a username or password. In some instances, the authentication may include complex authentication methods and processes that can be optimized to improve the performance of the access manager.
There exists a need in the art for better authentication techniques using an access manager to more easily provide secure and regulated access to resources, especially in widely growing complex enterprise environments.